Peko Pekoyama
Peko Pekoyama is a supporting character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Background As a newborn, Peko was abandoned by her own parents and taken in by the Kuzuryu Family, a known yakuza group. From the childhood, she was raised alongside the family's eldest child and eventual heir, Fuyuhiko, and trained to be his personal hitman and bodyguard. She became extremely loyal to him, eventually coming to see herself as a tool meant only to follow her young master's orders, which made her question her own humanity and gave her trouble expressing her emotions. Fuyuhiko's parents almost always had fights. There were a few times where he was nearly killed in the aftermath of them. However, when something like that happened, Peko was always there by his side. Peko is an extremely talented swordswoman, able to beat grown men in kendo, and because of this, she was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77th as the Ultimate Swordswoman (her former high school was Shiranui High School). She did not engage with her classmates but appeared reliable. Even when there was no club practice, she always carried her shinai sword with her. She was one of the victims of the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, where she was infected by Junko Enoshima's despair, leading her down a path of evil as one of the Remnants of Despair. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Able to fight evenly against Mukuro Ikusaba, who is capable of exerting this much force. Mukuro is equal to Sakura Ogami also scale to Genocide Jill, who was able to defeat the Big Bang Monokuma; which can part the clouds and exert energies over 93 kilotons of TNT.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Capable of keeping up with Mukuro Ikusaba, who is able to move fast enough that bullets and explosions appear frozen in the air to her. Mukuro is also equal to Sakura Ogami, who can move from Japan to Prague instantly.) 'Durability: Town Level (Survived a fight against Mukuro Ikusaba.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (One of the most skilled fighters in the DR verse. Planned out a complex murder for the sake of protecting Fuyuhiko.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks feats in this category.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Swordsmanship Skills: '''Peko is known for being the most skilled swordmaster in the Danganronpa verse. Specializes in kendo, a full-contact martial art that makes use of bamboo swords. As such, her strikes are mainly focused on blunt strikes. However, as seen in her execution, she is perfectly capable of using deadlier styles. Equipment *'Shinai/Katana:' Peko's weapon, which she always carries with her. Typically used as a Shinai, a bamboo sword typically used in Kendo. Underneath its bamboo cover, it's actually a sharp katana. *'Baseball Bat: A blunt weapon used in the murder of Mahiru Koizumi. Not a standard weapon, but it is proof that she's good with more weapons than just swords. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought off several Monokuma warriors and accidentally cut Fuyuhiko open alongside one *Fought against Mukuro Ikusaba and held her own against her. *Should be comparable to Nekomaru Nidai, who leveled a forest through the sheer force of him taking a shit. Yeah. *Can beat grown men in combat, and even downed one in one slice. *Can leap several times her height. Speed/Reactions *Dodged discuses from the Ultimate Discus Thrower. **Proceeded to blitz him with one strike before he could react. *Would likely compare to the likes of Nekomaru Nidai or Akane Owari, the latter of which is known for her speed. *Fought on par with and blocked strikes from Mukuro Ikusaba, who can fight Monokumas while dodging sentry fire. *Comparable to Toko Fukawa, who can intercept missiles and catch up with bullet trains. Durability/Endurance *Survived fighting Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. *Had enough stamina to keep fighting on during her execution. Skill/Intelligence *Trained as a swordswoman under the Kuzuryu clan, becoming the "tool" to Fuyuhiko. *Protected Fuyuhiko from the aftermath of his parent's constant arguments. *After she and Fuyuhiko were kidnapped, managed to flee and be saved thanks to her skill. *Protected Fuyuhiko from the "King of the Monkeys". *Has apparently beat grown men in kendo, allowing her to be enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy. *Fought on par against Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. *In the Neo World Program, killed Mahiru Koizumi. *As an Ultimate Despair, attempted an attack on Kuzuo Tengan, the leader of the Future Foundation. *Helped fight off brainwashed Future Foundation members when they attacked Jabberwock Island. Powerscaling Peko has directly fought Mukuro Ikusaba, and although she lost against her, she still held her own against her. Weaknesses *Typically acts under Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's orders. *Will prioritize Fuyuhiko's survival over her own. Sources Danganronpa Wiki Unserious-Sam's DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Danganronpa Category:Town Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Sword Users Category:Gangsters